User talk:Sega010
Welcome Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Class Mod (Borderlands) page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. WarBlade (talk) 09:12, July 10, 2016 (UTC) *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Image Uploads Please ensure thall uploaded images are appropriately categorised and have a licence template selected, thanks. -- WarBlade (talk) 19:11, May 24, 2017 (UTC) : Sorry... Yes of course! -- sega010 Categories I have no idea what the idea behind this "other maps" category is, but it's not going to work. Category names will need to be something self explanatory if they're needed at all. We can't have "maps" and "other maps". Sorry. -- WarBlade (talk) 07:45, July 7, 2017 (UTC) : The idea was to separate clean complete maps of locations (example: map) from user interface images to(with) parts of maps or the same maps (examples: 1, 2) with different marks (challenges, ECHO, Symbol of Vault, characters, routes) on them. Sorry, I could not think of a better name for category of various images. -- sega010 July 7, 2017 ::The idea is to overwrite those maps with cleaner and more precise images. The category "maps that need maintenance" EDIT: or "maps needing overwritten" may be in order. It should be easier to sort the maps that way. Any thoughts? 15:43, July 8, 2017 (UTC) :::It's a good idea. May be the category "maps at work" or "maps in workings". By the way, some of the "other maps with marks/modified" are already of good quality. -- sega010 July 8, 2017 Okay, STOP. Please don't make any more changes to the category structure until you've discussed them and come to an understanding of what the categories are. I don't have time to police all this at the moment. Furthermore, anything that you've taken out of Category:Images of objects and put into Category:Images of items''' must now be put back into the category that you stripped away. -- WarBlade (talk) 08:08, July 9, 2017 (UTC)' :OK, any images that stripped away to ''Category:Images of items will be returned to the Images of objects. Although I followed the description from the categories when sorting images. For example, crumpets with plate can be picked up, it doesn't fit as equipment (of a character) and so their image corresponds to the description of the category Images of items: [ ] I did not remember how these crumpets are taken and so I had to check preliminary it in the game. My deepest apologies. -- Yours faithfully, sega010 July 9, 2017 ::There is a bit blurring between those two categories, so some of your changes may have been correct, some not so much, but the big problem here is that you've opted to undertake extensive overhauls of significant parts of the wiki without first discussing any of it with anyone. Because this is a community effort, if you encounter a series of issues that you feel you should be resolving, we ask that you bring proposals to the table so that we have a chance to reach a consensus and move forward as a group. Thanks. -- WarBlade (talk) 20:48, July 9, 2017 (UTC) :::First of all, although I have not been following the exact events, if you need to add a category in order to sort out "what images need replaced" then let Warblade know about it and the original category stays as well. If you feel you need to change a category to make better sense of organization of certain things, make sure there are enough pictures to warrant a new category and run the change by Warblade. Lets face it, the community is very small at this point so as long as both of you agree, its fine with everyone else. 18:02, July 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::In process, not all. The detailed list of issues in category "Images" and their proposals is here. I will await the decision of the administration to review the criteria for sorting, clearly spelled out in categories. -- User:sega010 July 15, 2017 (UTC) About Poop Deck Two things ... It's Sgt. Cool Beans, not Sgt. Cock Beans. Correct name is clearly visible on several screens inside the Drakensburg. Where did you get the info Poop Deck and Sgt. Cool Beans are the same person? I might be wrong but no such reference can be found in the game. On the other hand, these two characters look very different. Model for Poop Deck is that of Toughened Scav as those found in Titan Robot Production Plant riding power suits. Sgt. Cool Beans looks more like Outlaw w/o a backpack. --- SirFoggy (talk) 01:15, October 28, 2017 (UTC) :Name... Sorry, I am poorly examine screen on the Drakensburg... The info was obtainen on Russian Borderlands Wiki and I strongly intrested why he was called a Sgt. _ Beans and how it passed by the eyes of several administrators of the wiki (and who participated in the discussion of the article). Yes, there is no direct reference in game files what Poop Deck is named Sgt. Cool Beans. On the other hand, Bosun says: "I'm sending in my best man to FINISH YOU OFF", and (really a coincidence?) the name of the best employee is clearly visible on screens in the Command Center. And herewith Bosun clearly calls his by nickname, incidentally explaining why it was given. Additionally, Poop Deck does not appear in the game file with a list of scavengers, in contrast to the Bosun. -- User:sega010 October 28, 2017 (UTC) ::Bosun saying "I'm sending in my best man to FINISH YOU OFF" and "he kicks so much arse" simply means his champion or someone who is the toughest and most dangerous of all his men. ::As for the employee of the month ... in corporate environments as well as in the military, this is something reserved for lower-ranked members of the team in order to acknowledge their hard work and to boost their morale. In military, sergeant is a rank of non-commissioned officer (NCO), which is just a few steps above the common troopers. Hence, they are among those eligible for the title of employee of the month. ::Neither Bosun nor Poop Deck appear in the Population Definition tables together with other Scavs simply because they fall into different classes; Boss and Mini-Boss respectively. ::Without any solid evidence to the contrary, I would argue that Poop Deck and Sgt. Beans are indeed two separate individuals. --- SirFoggy (talk) 01:59, October 29, 2017 (UTC) ::::quote: Without any solid evidence to the contrary, I would argue that Poop Deck and Sgt. Beans are indeed two separate individuals. :::I would gladly agree with this conclusion ... but there are two things. "Sgt. Cool Beans" does not exist in the game files. And also, Drakensburg and his AI is under the control of the freaking out Bosun, who is scav's leader and unlikely followes corporate or army regulations. Therefore, the information on the ship's screens (also controlled by the Bosun) may not correspond to the concept of "employee of the month". In sum, leave or not leave a note about the name, decide on your own. Thanks. --Sega010 (talk) 12:44, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Hey there Hey there, I was wondering why you're going back after the posts I've edited and changing them? Especially for the Athena skills for Borderlands. I based all of them off the Borderlands 2 skill pages such as http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Accelerate in terms of how the chart works and the smaller Class Mod text. I'm not sure its the proper change if I'm honest. Moosicus (talk) 19:22, February 1, 2018 (UTC)Moosicus :Hello. I appreciate your desire to help the wiki and fill in the missing pages. The above example is not ideal and is not absolute. "Compressing the text" does not get rid of the empty space next to the infobox when the tables do not fit next to the infobox. Joining tables and replicating empty cells looks ugly. The text in the tables is highlighted in different colors, so everywhere. Note about Class Mods should be before the second table, because above is indicates that the number of maximum points are only 5 ( so, this note fill empty space near the infobox). Summary, your edits are not revertied, but mistakes are corrected and the missing data was added. Possibly ideal example: Stalwart, good example: Fire Support. Empty sections On the Luck Cannon page refrences has some code in it the I don't know its point as it is empty on the page and the Media has a template and wanted to know as I am adding templates to the tps items like the Luck Cannon is missing JakobsTPS. Just want to ask if the code is important or not as refrences is empty. GruffKibbles89 (talk) 12:24, April 19, 2018 (UTC) :Blank references should be removed. :In general, External Links on the pages of weapons are undesirable (in these articles they are usually included in the Notes). -- Sega010 (talk) 12:41, April 19, 2018 (UTC) revisions it is notable that neither minac nor rex are (currently) categorized as bosses. you may, of course, remove them from the template. i must caution you to be prepared to defend removal or any revision, esp this long after the game's release date. if anyone reverses your edit/removal the page will be locked until you and the other party have both made public arguments (on a blog, not my talk page) and people have read them and decided. if you would like to have the discussion occur before the edit(s) are made i suggest starting the blog/discussion and linking it on the admin's talk pages so we can link it on the main page and so on and so on. i am NOT recommending against removing links or against editing a template. i AM stating that if there is objection to the edit you will be asked to defend your reasoning in open forum. that said they are not category:boss so imo do not belong in template. change one or the other. please do not change both, b/c that would hurt my feelings terribly. ty & Njoy! 21:15, May 7, 2018 (UTC) :Concerning the Rex Loader. At the moment there is a discrepancy between the article about him and the Enemies template: in the article he is an NPC, in the template - the boss. He categorized on Wiki as NPC and in the article about him it is clearly stated that the Vault Hunters never actually interact with Rex Loader directly. It begs the very obvious conclusion that entering this character into the template of enemies is a gross error. -- Thank you, Sega010 (talk) 22:47, May 7, 2018 (UTC). "Bad format"? Hey there! Just wondering why you undid the revision I did, adding links to the page that previously were not there? There wasn't any "bad format" as you put it. Just adding in the links that people forgot. Xnjono (talk) 00:39, February 10, 2019 (UTC) :Added an excessive number of identical links. Added extra capital letters. The current format has already been verified. -- Sega010 (talk) 00:53, February 10, 2019 (UTC) :Now, you did well in Torgue page. -- Sega010 (talk) 00:56, February 10, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for your patience and your succinct explanations. I'll keep those in mind for future additions to the wiki. -- JumpingBamboo (talk) 23:24, March 31, 2019 (UTC) Comment Tags Can you leave the comment tags on pages when editing please? They're there for a reason. I notice you've been stripping out the interwiki link tags, but we really want to keep those. Thanks. -- WarBlade (talk) 23:08, May 25, 2019 (UTC) :Of course, comments will be left in the tags. But another member adds them without explaining the reason. At the same time, he allows writing comments in different formats. It seems very suspicious. Therefore, they have been removed. -- With respect, Sega010 (talk) 23:26, May 25, 2019 (UTC) Bone Shredder Is there a template that states the Bone Shredder as a possible drop only from Bone Head 2.0? The mission loot and random templates don't seem to be the most accurate. WKPQ (talk) 16:25, June 20, 2019 (UTC) I just saw your edit on the page. You can ignore this if need be. WKPQ (talk) 16:29, June 20, 2019 (UTC) :There is no separated template for dropping loot from enemies/' ' enemies. -- Sega010 (talk) 16:32, June 20, 2019 (UTC) Recognized Editor Hey there Sega, I'm not sure how I never came across you, as you seem to post a lot. Have you joined the Discord for this Wikia? 19:14, July 10, 2019 (UTC) :Yes i can try. -- Sega010 (talk) 23:38, July 10, 2019 (UTC)